1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a power lawn mower for mowing lawns or cutting vegetation.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide a power operated lawn mower wherein a cutting element is driven for rotation by means of a suitable prime mover to sever grass particles or other vegetation at a predetermined height above the ground. Such a cutting element may either be a rigid steel blade or a flexible mono-filament line. Also, a prime mover may either be an integral combustion engine or an electric motor. One example of such power operated lawn mowers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,160. The patented mower generally comprises a blade housing supported by ground wheels and having a topwall and front and rear aprons, and an internal combustion engine mounted on the topwall of the housing and having a vertical output shaft to which a cutting blade is fixed. An opening is located at one side of the housing. The top of the housing is formed to define a clipping guide channel which generally increases in height from a location at the rear of the housing to a discharge opening at the opening therein. A bagging or discharge chute is disposed in covering relation to the opening and in clipping-receiving relation to the discharge opening of the channel, and has an upwardly and rearwardly inclined clipping conveying duct. However, provision of such discharge chute on the housing not only prevents small and compact arrangement of the mower, but deteriorates its appearance as well. Moreover, the lower ends of the front and rear aprons of the housing are spaced only a short distance from the ground. It is for these reasons that such housing is unable to accommodate relatively tall lawns and sever the same at a uniform height.